conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Qenuga
The Chungga Empire was the former name for the Chungganation. The Chungga Empire is a kingdom of eighteen eras, spanning 718 years from December 24, 1296 till November 1, 2015. It was lead by His Honorable Julian Gatchalian, widely known as Julgat or Chungga in his kingdom. Etymology The Chungga Empire was first named Juliania. It was on 1750 BC when it happened. In the real world, the founder Julgat used the word "Chungga" as a phrase denoting rage. Becoming popular, the word was even used in Julgat's favorite game Growtopia, and that is why the Chungga Empire is named as what it is now. History Founding of an Empire (1296 to 1362) This was the first time that an empire was made in motion. The Chungga Empire was founded on December 24, 1296 with thirty other people on a winter hunt for land. The empire had its permanent settlement only on February 2, 1297. During that time, he called the empire the Chungga Empire which would be the home of several regions in the future. It prophesied that by the third millenium, two enemies of the future empire will be fighting against their empire, so their purpose was to attack the two nations/enemies for world peace in a millenium. By May 30, 1297 was when Umpum was founded by Julgat in honor of the birthday of his best friend Rafa Escareal. By the end of the year, its first region had at most thirty-five people living in it. The empire is said to be the luckiest empire by its citizens because almost nobody is making an attempt to invade their homes. No one even dared to because Julgat is hard to beat in terms of words. He does not allow any enemy inside his territory, and he wants growth as always. It is ironic that, although their leader is a dictator, people are happy for Julgat to be one such guy. By the start of the fourteenth century, the Umpunians (citizens of Umpum) count seventy-two. By the end of the rule of the first king Julgat, there were 2483 Umpunians. He then announced that the next king would be his friend, and not any family member, since he is the only member in his own family in the Original Thirty-One (The group that first settled in the Chungga Empire) He chose his friend Jared Jovenir as the next king of the Chungga Empire, making him the second king, ascending on July 30, 1313. Under his rule, the Chungga Empire was a tiger economy. He started the idea of paper coins in the empire, therefore introducing the Chungganese Dollar as the first currency in the medieval world. That time, goods such as fruits cost ten Chungganese Dollars, and the king says that it's worth the money that Chungganese give to other people. The economy roared, with it soaring over ten times its original state when Julgat was still leading the empire. All that idea of paper coins in the empire was written in the Chungga Empire Act 17. He stepped down peacefully on May 29, 1337 and was replaced by Julgat's best friend, Rafa Escareal. Founding of Nantun (1362) The region Nantun was created by the then-king Rafa Escareal by the power of Chungga Empire Act 96 on January 7, 1362. The Umpunians were so happy that they already have a new partner in their goal to prepare for the worst in the third millenium, or at least the centuries to come. The year ended with more than three hundred people permanently settling in Nantun, the new region. On May 24, 1362 Rafa was replaced by Cocomonkey, or Coco for short. The Nantun-Umpum Wars (1383-1406, 1426-1447) The young region Nantun was growing when its leader remarked the intense population growth of its "rival" Umpum. Its rival region had a population twice the size of the "small region" Nantun. With this, the leader of Nantun, who was at that time Peri Ponto, declared a war against Umpum for equality of population. The war started on March 5, 1383 when Umpum's population growth started to slow, due to the Nantunians (people of Nantun) taking their rival's land. The climax of the war was when the Nantunians started to dominate the Umpunians. The war ended on September 4, 1406 when the Umpunian population replenished back to pre-war population. No peace treaty was signed, because of a possible threat of Umpum attacking Nantun and vice versa. This was noticeable since its population tripled over the next two decades. As a sign, the then-leader of Nantun who was Veronico Asquer declared another one against the same region. The war started on December 12, 1426 when the population growth of Umpum slowed down once again. At the near end of the war, Nantunians were now double the Umpunians. The war ended on January 4, 1447 when the leader of Umpum (also the king of the Chungga Empire) Kim Abeleda remarked the actions of Nantun. The war finally ended with a peace treaty between Umpum and Nantun. Founding of Juamping (1521) Founding of Borac (1554) Julgat-Jeserika War (1566-1651) Founding of Sensia (1669) Founding of La Otra (1738) Founding of Amoro (2012) Conversion to a Nation (2015) Geography Economy Demographics Health Education Media Category:Chungganation